


黑色信封

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ————————————————————————雾气在窗户上凝出的水珠，天一亮就没了。————————————————————————





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆普通公司职员甜x护士牛  
> ◆就当新世界无国籍社会，不想写背景设定。  
> ◆不写神仙谈恋爱，贫穷人生模式开启。

金博洋最近过得非常不顺利，简直可以说是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风，弄得他一个无神论者都想去庙里烧烧香拜一拜，后来想着他也不信，心不诚则不灵，他也就吃午饭期间拿微博转了转水逆退散，很显然，屁用没有。

他刚大学毕业出社会，工作经验是一点没有，他好死不死学了个社会学，中庸毕业，对口专业来挑人轮不上他，其他专业捡漏都捡不到他身上，金博洋在家蹲了快三个月才应聘上一家还不错的私企，金博洋是挺满意的，虽然做的都是整理整理档案文件，跑跑腿送东西，偶尔和银行人员打打交道，净是些琐碎的事，但金博洋拿到实习工资的时候还是很开心的。

转正后又干了半年，金博洋终于实现经济人生双自由，从家里搬了出去，他还跟同写字楼另一家公司的一个漂亮妹妹处上了对象，小恋爱谈着没多久升到项目部做了小组长，虚职不论，好歹有了头衔，工资也不多不少涨了个三四百，小日子不温不火倒也凑合。

眼看着天气一天比一天冷，早上起来都得穿厚一点的外套，金博洋第一反应是他该缴下一个季度的房租了，可最近看房东给他发的消息，金博洋心里拧了一块疙瘩，名叫——加租。

金博洋租的是一室一厅的单元楼，离公司近方便，走五分钟就到商业中心，小区门口就是公交站，上个月地铁也正式开通，总的来说楼不算新，还在位置占了便宜，这地铁一通，房租跟着就涨了起来，算下来他升职加薪的那点钱还不够补贴一个月多出来的那点租金。

上班路上金博洋发消息跟房东商量房租问题，房东倒是打起了别的主意，让他把他对象弄出租屋一块住，让小姑娘出小头，他出大头，金博洋直接就拒绝了，先不说他们才谈了两个月就同居不太好，就算真的同居，他也绝不可能让自己女朋友出钱啊，那算什么男人。

不过他倒是动起了合租的心思，就是不知道一室一厅有没有人愿意跟他一起合租，金博洋把想找人合租的想法告诉了房东，房东当然乐意了，怎么她都不会亏，到时候把客厅堆放的烂餐桌扔了，在那个位置加张床，置办费用她出，只要金博洋能找到租客。

这事起了个苗头就成了金博洋最近最上心的首要任务，身边的朋友同事他都打了招呼，也在家拍了照片让房东挂网上招租，快一个星期了却屁点动静都没有，眼看合同到期时间越来越近，金博洋心里正焦着，说好来看房的人又放他鸽子，周末在家是呆不踏实了，把冷饭热来吃了，他套了件外套就拎上垃圾袋下楼，心血来潮的决定去附近的河边夜跑。

一个多月前，夜跑还是金博洋的每日必修，倒不是他那会儿活的多元气健康，而是为了追姑娘，就他现在的女朋友。

金博洋的女朋友就住在河对岸桥桥边的商业小区里，跟金博洋这种工薪阶层家庭出生的孩子不同，他女朋友虽然毕业学校一般，但是家里十分的富裕，人长得俊又会打扮，最主要是一点小姐脾气都没有，跟金博洋约会从来不介意吃东西的地儿，也不嫌弃金博洋送的不值几个钱的小礼物，他女朋友养了一条威武霸气的红棕阿拉斯加，每天都会在河边遛狗，金博洋偶遇一次后就有了夜跑的习惯。

太久没跑突然这么运动多少有些吃力，金博洋坐在桥边的长凳上给他女朋友发了条信息，问她在干嘛，过了好几分钟他女朋友才回——「(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)回我爸妈家了，周末陪陪他们，你房子租出去了吗？不是说今天有人去看房。」

看着可爱的颜文字，金博洋不自觉的就笑了出来，每次他觉得没有安全感，觉得现实窘迫下和她之间总是难以逾越，她的温软都可以让他以爱为理由安抚自己。

只要彼此喜欢，一切都不是问题。

对着手指哈了口热气，金博洋正要回复，余光瞥到一抹熟悉的身影。

他坐在桥头河边的绿化带里，只有身后的河岸走道围栏上有一盏灯，灯罩长时间没人搭理，灰蒙蒙的尘埃和分解成残渣的虫子尸体覆盖着灯罩，玻璃上是朦胧的污垢，让本来就不亮的白光蒙上一层灰色杂质，更加的黯淡清冷，远投不到金博洋所在的位置。

而他目之所及之处一片敞亮，连小区门卫室玻璃上挂着的外套都看得一清二楚，刚才给他发消息说在父母家吃饭的女朋友，正牵着狗从小区刷卡出来，那只平时对他爱答不理的大狗，此刻正兴奋地摇着尾巴蹦蹦跶跶巨大的身体拽着身后娇小的主人，站起来扑进拖着两个字母昂贵行李箱的男人身上，金博洋还没看清那个男人的样子，他的女朋友笑的一脸甜蜜的走上前搂住男人脖子，在明晃晃的灯光下他们亲在了一起。

金博洋觉得头有点痛。

那天夜里金博洋很晚才回家，他提着一袋在楼下便利店买的东西，满身是汗的倒在沙发里，开了一瓶啤酒一口气灌了小半瓶，打了个酒嗝，金博洋反复眨了好几次滚烫的眼皮都压不下去眼眶的热意，他开了电视想听个声儿，越安静越显得他狼狈。

三四瓶下去，金博洋钻进厕所，解决了生理问题，他蹲在窄的开门都得贴着墙的逼仄空间里，闻着廉价的熏香，他握着手机反反复复的解屏锁屏，意识被酒泡成一张皱巴巴的纸塞在金博洋的脑子里，她和那个男人接吻的画面随着折痕扭曲，金博洋突然想吐，干呕了几下只吐了几口口水。

没意思。

金博洋手指不太灵活的戳着键盘，在按下发送键终于松了一口气，手上一软，手机‘咣啷’砸在陶瓷上，‘咕咚’一声掉进了蹲便池里。

金博洋酒瞬间醒了。

原本以为这已经倒霉到极点了，可生活总像个不折不扣的王八蛋，非要让金博洋见识见识什么是真正的人间疾苦，才肯罢手。

分手这事还没处理妥当，金博洋的工作又跟着出了问题，他们小组谈的项目生产方在快签约的前夕被别家抢走，抢走项目的不是别人，是曾经同组刚跳槽的前同事，根本就是恶意竞争，现在甲方投了五十多万的货，没有新的生产方他们很可能无法在合同期限内交货，这个赔偿金是会落在金博洋他们每一个人头上的。

为了处理工作危机，金博洋每天跟同组成员跑的焦头烂额，对女人电话信息的追问分手都选择性回避，最后女人找上门把他堵在电梯间问他发什么疯，金博洋看着她理直气壮的模样，喉咙里发出一声怪笑。

的确，在很多人眼里，他是个温和没脾气的人，谁跟他相处都觉得他特别人畜无害，说话喜欢往好了说，开得起玩笑又没有棱角，尽管这个女人骗了她，伤害了他，既然已经决定断的干干净净，金博洋就不会再为陌生人皱一下眉头，但她敢厚颜无耻的找上门来问‘为什么’，也是触到了金博洋的逆鳞，赶时间的金博洋在说了两句请她让开没用后，毫不留情的把那晚拍到的照片从手机里翻出来怼她脸上，并且当着还在惊慌的女人面，删掉了她跟那个拖行李箱的男人接吻的照片，意思很明显，互不相欠。

金博洋干脆利落地推开女人进了电梯。

少了前女友的纠缠，金博洋刚松口气工作又压了上来，虽说忙死忙活好几天总算敲定了愿意帮他们赶工程的厂子，但延迟交货是肯定的了，算了一下每个人要担的赔偿金，金博洋顿时吃不下嘴里的面包，他辛辛苦苦大半年好不容易存了点钱，赔出去一大半，付了房租也就剩三四千，这日子过得真的很累。

赶着最后一趟公车回了家，楼梯的灯似乎坏了，咋跺脚都不亮，金博洋摸出手机靠着最后一点电量开了手电筒，黄白冰冷的光照在阒静的楼梯上，隐隐约约的黑影像鬼片镜头一样冲击着金博洋的心脏，他吓得倒退一步从楼梯上跌了下去。

还好只踩了两阶，除了屁股痛以外人没啥事，可手机就没那么好运了，飞出去好几米躺在下过雨的地上，金博洋惊魂未定的爬起来去捡手机，树叶遮蔽下影影绰绰的光晦涩的凝成昏旧的色彩。

“靠！”金博洋直接爆了粗口，屏幕裂了就算了，他妈的直接黑屏是什么意思？金博洋心里前所未有的烦躁，比被前女友纠缠，被工作压的喘不过气，被银行卡的余额戳脊梁骨还要烦躁。

握着手机金博洋深吸了几口气，看着黑洞洞的楼梯口打脸认怂，他去叫了保安来确定刚才那一幕的真假，后来发现只是个喝醉的男人倒在楼梯上睡觉，金博洋松了口气，好气又好笑的骂了句娘，陪保安挨家挨户敲门，找到男人家人把他送回去后，金博洋才拖着疲惫的身体上六楼回家。

看着几乎阵亡的手机，金博洋澡也没洗在沙发上睡了过去，他实在没有精力再继续跟生活的‘苦难’对峙下去，他得好好睡一觉，现在唯一庆幸的就是明天是周六，他可以暂时逃开这一切。

第二天，金博洋一大早就起来回了父母家，佯装一切顺利的陪了父母一天，给父母买了点东西，一起出去走了走，吃了晚饭金博洋就告别父母回自己的租房，路上去维修店让师傅看了看手机，师傅捣鼓了一阵说得返厂修，修下来大概得一千多，最后金博洋掏钱买了个新的，他没时间等返厂，到了周一，他没手机根本没法工作，刷着二维码，金博洋的心都在滴血。

大半夜心里发虚的摸黑上了楼梯，他想着明天一定要让物管来换灯泡，每天上楼心里跟揣了只小兔子历险似得，谁受得了？

打开门，按开灯，金博洋正脱鞋，一低头被鞋柜上的黑色信封吓了一激灵，刚在楼梯上脑补了一堆乱七八糟怪力乱神的东西，金博洋心慌的赶紧关上门，不然黑黢黢的楼梯口太渗人了。

捏着黑色信封，金博洋皱着眉摸了摸，挺厚实的，感觉有点像……钱，信纸是纯黑暗花的，质量很廉价，但是很好看，封口的居然还是火漆，花纹却不伦不类的是只胖乎乎的维尼熊，金博洋犹豫了一会儿还是拆开了信封，里面就像他猜测的一样，是一叠厚厚的钱，还有一张卡片。

「 **你好金先生**  
**我是你未来的合租室友，下周二会入住，因为联系不上你，擅自进门看了房子，这里是一季度的房租，房东太太给我开了门，但她有事先走了，麻烦您把房租转交给她，谢谢。**  
**以后请多多关照。**  
**——羽生结弦** 」

租出去了？怎么没人告……反应过来自己新手机还没上卡。

把装着钱的黑色信封放在茶几上，金博洋觉得最近总算有一件顺心的事了，拿着黑色花纹的卡片金博洋又看了一遍，感觉他未来的室友是个很有礼数、严谨又善良的，希望能好好相处吧。

把卡片压在黑色信封上，金博洋决定明天要把家里好好的打扫一番，等待他的室友入住。

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文可以全程配上李荣浩的《年少有为》食用。

“医生，我儿子的……”  
“抱歉，我是护士。”  
“男护士？”

这是羽生每天在医院接触到新病人都会有的一段对话，他刚给病人取了液体，忙急忙慌的看着表走出病房，半路被个阿姨拦住，他问了问情况，给他们指了急诊挂号处就小跑着离开，比起被家养狗咬了一口来打疫苗的病人，他更在意刚才车祸送来的病人家属有没有到，手术同意书还没签字，这事要是不落下，到手术结束前他一颗心都被攥着。

还好刚下楼就碰到同事告诉他家属已经补签了，羽生道了谢，摸出手心大小的本把备注划掉，厅里吵吵闹闹的声音吸引了刚放松神经的羽生，他把东西往兜里一放，赶紧去看什么情况。

急诊科的夜，总结一句话就是——随机性大，可控性小，什么情况都能遇上。

撒酒疯的病人是夜里医院的常客，胃出血还有力气惹事的除了精神病就是酒鬼，作为急诊科唯一的男护士，一般这种有危险因素的病人他都不会让女孩子来，绅士风度只占百分之十，剩下的百分之九十是觉得交给她们麻烦，不仅效率低，还得听她们抱怨，要是再被占便宜碰到了哪，能哭的他头痛，他的头在大夜班里的每一天都痛，不需要再加剧痛感。

把人轮了一遍检查交医生手里，羽生出了一身的汗，坐回椅子里端起杯子喝了一大口，蜂蜜水已经凉透了，叹了口气把杯子放回去，掰了一块巧克力吃，羽生也没多余的时间休息，留观区还有好几个病人在等着。

一晚上羽生几乎就没有闲下来过，刚带人导完尿出来，走廊里的小孩哭的撕心裂肺，莫名的让人烦躁，小孩的父母吓唬他再哭就让护士多扎几针，小孩踢打着父母撒泼耍浑的模样看的羽生头更痛了，又有点庆幸不是他接手的病人。

冬天天亮的晚，快到交班时间窗外还是一片雾蒙蒙的黑色。

为了省钱羽生在医院食堂吃了饭才离开，衣服穿的太厚实，导致双肩包背带老往下滑。

刚进急诊室那一个月羽生还坚持骑自行车上下班，后来一下班累的走路都不想抬脚，磨着步子在移动，通常是昏昏沉沉在公车上强撑着困意，用眼过度让眼睛又涩又刺痛，羽生懒得去包里翻眼药水，打了几个哈欠润润眼睛，双眼无神的靠在公车椅背放空，整个人显得又疲惫又呆滞。

今天大概不会是个好天气，空气里水汽氤氲，一下车刚走了几步，镜片上就起了一层水幕，羽生把土里土的黑框眼镜摘下来，随手塞外套兜里。

天迟迟不肯亮，抬头连一颗碎星也看不到，周围的建筑附着着凉薄的寒气，车轮碾过刚洒了水的马路，羽生塞着耳机都能听到，凝在冷空气里纤薄的风倏地跟着车身一同喧嚣而过，羽生打了个寒颤。

公交站离他租的房要走上几分钟，巷子叠着巷子再被甬道逼仄紧挨的老楼包裹，竟意外的灌不进多少冷风，这里住的人大多都起得早，暖黄的灯光深浅不一的穿透玻璃投影在斑驳的颗粒感墙上，羽生的影子时不时突兀的出现，像个神出鬼没的同行人，一晃而过。

这段路程他通常用来看手机，他朋友不多，对人际关系向来是得过且过的态度，除了大学的室友，羽生至今也不认为还有谁能被他划分到「朋友」的位置，他不玩社交软件，对这个世界的奇闻趣事不关心，对身边社会的变化也兴趣缺缺，网络唯一能让他提起兴趣的，大概就是休息时间和大学室友开黑玩游戏。

同事说他像个被工作榨干了激情的人，了无生趣。

羽生不置可否，不过也没去反驳过，他对别人的看法和评论从来都不放心上，没有人能影响他，所以在他看来，也就不值一提。

手机里除了医院的工作问题，剩下唯一一条信息是殡仪馆工作人员昨天夜里发来的，告诉他他母亲的后事已经处理完了，让他有时间可以去取骨灰，羽生打了个喷嚏，脑子里轰鸣一声又归于静谧，他抹了一把鼻子，回了一句‘知道了’就锁了手机揣兜里，眼前的巷子变得昏暗幽长。

羽生和他妈妈之间的关系非常复杂，他还不到七岁父母就离了婚，他妈妈嫁给了同公司的经理，他一直跟着爸爸一起生活，他妈妈是个有着极度掌控欲的人，羽生从小就怕她，离了婚没了妈妈，羽生反而觉得轻松，但是那种情绪并没有持续太久，他想她，可她再也没有回来看过他，只是每个月有那么几通电话，大多数时候电话两头都是尴尬的沉默，后来，通话次数越来越少，再后来，他妈妈生了个女儿，渐渐地就没了联系。

再见面是两年前，他妈妈找上他说需要一笔钱买药，肺癌晚期，在化疗。

羽生没有问太多，看着他妈妈病态的脸，羽生知道她现在过得并不好，她看上去比同龄人老了很多，可能是生病，可能是生活环境，记忆里那头总爱烫的像螺旋灯管一样的头发现在掉的稀稀拉拉，大夏天戴着线帽子，鬓角灰白，羽生没说太多，在医院附近给他找了间出租房。

相处了一阵羽生才愿意多和她说几句话，只是这事羽生一直没有告诉他爸爸，他爸在海上工作，一年也难得回来一次，昂贵的癌症晚期治疗费用都是他一个人在承担，这也是为什么他一个急诊科护士会住在这种小破楼里，要知道他的收入其实并不低。

他妈妈其实是个第三者，嫁过去之后物质条件是好了，但那个男人的家人和孩子都不喜欢她，除了钱她一无所有，原本以为生了个女儿会有所改变，没想到日子一天比一天糟，她的控制欲在女儿长大一点后逐渐暴露出来，女儿越长大越害怕她，她老公觉得她简直就是个神经病，跟羽生从小的乖顺不同，她女儿的反抗心理很重，每天回家就关上门不出来，她女儿对家里谁都亲，包括同父异母的两个哥哥，久而久之他妈妈觉得他们才是真正的一家人，而她，尴尬的连个外人都不如。

再次离婚并不是一件轻松的事，可她还是那么做了，不幸的是离婚没一年，她就查出了肺癌，并且是晚期，治疗花光了离婚分到的钱和积蓄，她去找过前夫，对方只是从人情出发给了她两万块，就断了联系，穷途末路时，她不顾羞耻心的找到了羽生，她不想死，她害怕死，她求羽生帮帮他。

羽生作为一个医疗工作者，他很清楚肺癌晚期意味着什么，所以他没有拒绝，他接纳了她，照顾她，直到病魔带走她，她又一次自私的离开了羽生，留下一间她匆匆来又匆匆离开的出租房，哪里都是她存在过得痕迹，让羽生难以适应，这也是他现在经济困难，还不顾违约金决定退掉这套房子的理由。

打开门羽生并没有开灯，他倒了杯水喝就钻上了床，不知道是殡仪馆的短信还是刚才那杯冷水，羽生困得脑子都要炸了，却睡不着。

窗帘拉得严丝合缝，离马路又远听不到车响，屋子里跟深夜似得安静。

盯着黑洞洞的天花板看的双眼湿润，羽生抓了把头发在枕头上蹭了蹭，坐起身拿过还在充电的手机按亮，既然睡不着就找找房子吧。

他要求不高，毕竟一个单身男人也没什么讲究，离医院近点，交通方便，租金便宜就行，反正他也就是租两三个月，等他存点工资就能换套好房子，他经济来源还是很稳定的，平时除了打游戏氪金花花钱，也没什么用钱的地方。

刷了一圈羽生也没看到满意的，倒是胸口泵血不足似得心悸，他没去管，只是揉了揉左胸继续往下翻出租信息，现在的房子最短也是租一个季度，不然就是日租房，选了半天也就两三套房子符合他的要求，其中还有一套是合租。

羽生会把合租加入备选完全是因为招租信息上一句话，说室友可以免费提供晚餐并包揽所有卫生打扫，羽生很心动，因为他是个懒人。

当天白天下了一场雨，在羽生睡着之后。

连着三天大夜班结束，羽生在假期第一天去看了房子，看房的目的不是选择，而是想见见他那个未来的室友，可不巧，去的时候人不在家，是房东阿姨给他开的门。

一见面就夸他长得好看，一看就是个好孩子，羽生也不知道其中的因果关系是怎么得出的，只是礼貌的鞠躬道谢，房东阿姨给她开了门说了几句话，就急着的留他一个人走了，说这屋里值钱的就一把吉他，开着门贼看了都不愿意进。

房子真算不上好，不过住的人把它布置的很简洁清爽，沙发墙旁边靠着一把吉他，窗边一左一右放着两个梯形小木架，上面是一排排多肉植物和盆摘花，旧式的窗户上挂着一张捕梦网，阳光下羽毛熠熠生辉，摇晃的影子轻飘飘的落在窗框上，很惬意，水钻闪烁的光折射在影子里又有点不真实的烂漫梦幻。

电视前的地上居然放着一张跳舞毯，羽生已经好久没看到这东西了，好奇的蹲下来摸了摸，跟他童年记忆里的没太大差别，起身时，羽生瞄到电视柜下面的PS4和手柄，这大概才是这个房子里最值钱的吧。

六楼对城市住房来说不算高，但是在这个片区已经是高层建筑了，羽生站在窗边拨了拨捕梦网的羽毛，太阳晒在他身上不一会儿就暖的他皮肤发烫，捂着有些发红的脸羽生走进厨房，看得出来平时有做饭，暖气起了作用，羽生脱掉臃肿的外套走出厨房，路过开着门的唯一一间卧室，羽生没进去，一眼就看的到底的房间也没进去的必要，床铺的很整齐，衣柜旁边是一个单边床头柜，飘窗上垫着厚厚的毯子，就再没其他了。

短短几分钟羽生就看完了整套房子，他未来的室友看起来是个经济拮据但懂得生活的人。

————TBC————


	3. Chapter 3

这个世界上，不是所有的不期而遇都是美好的，比如金博洋和羽生结弦的第一次。

金博洋的倒霉事迹并没有随着房子租出而有所好转，有见过好好一人走大路上，没注意缺一角的地砖，好死不死就踩进去了，脚还在略微宽松的鞋子里一打滑，莫名其妙就给崴了吗，金博洋当时崩溃的不是他的脚，是他已经不知道该如何吐槽的，让他欲哭无泪的，充满了黑色幽默戏剧性的狗屁人生。

太背了，真的太背了。

好在是上班路上出的事，虽然没补贴但算工伤，医药费可以报，还得到了一周的伤假，不扣工资怎么看都是金博洋赚了，四舍五入就当苦中作乐吧，反正反抗不了命运，也只能乖乖被按在地上反复摩擦。

这两天金博洋的一日三餐都是外卖和家里的速冻饺子，吃饱了玩游戏，玩累了看看电影或者摆弄摆弄他好久没碰的吉他，也是闲得的慌，瘸着一条腿还时不时打扫打扫屋子，费劲吧啦的摆弄家里的东西，看着已经摆在客厅一隅的新床，金博洋每天都觉得新鲜，不知道他那个未来室友啥时候搬进来。

房东阿姨搬床来那天无意提了一嘴，说他的新室友看起来跟他一般大，长得可好看了，鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛的，金博洋靠门框上掰着橘子在心里偷笑，谁还不是鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛的了，晾着小虎牙就冲房东阿姨比了个大拇指，说她真会夸人，被房东阿姨装模作样的打了两下胳膊。

金博洋作为一个标准的天秤座，就喜欢好看的，对人更是，只要长得好看，他就来劲，哪怕只是听了个大概，他还是期待给人留个好印象，把屋子捯饬的可干净了。

搁家里躺着的第三天金博洋收到了未来室友的信息，说他晚上就会搬来，金博洋挺高兴，昨天他朋友来看他，还特意给他买了两条小鱼上来，放了假海草和彩石的圆形鱼缸里是两尾粉色的观赏鱼，阳光下鱼鳍和鱼尾像透明的，粉白粉白的两条鱼正嘴粘着嘴打架，金博洋总觉得买这么两条鱼迎接新室友似乎哪里不太对。

喂了几颗鱼食，金博洋单腿跳着把衣服收了就无所事事的躺沙发上玩手机，最近几天不上班，金博洋的作息变得紊乱，累了就睡，醒了就玩，也不管是啥时候，这不，才下午三点过，他又抓着手机睡了过去。

这一觉直睡到月明星稀，睡到一簇簇灯芯把城市熏出暖色的烟火气。

金博洋是被手机铃声吵醒的，是他妈的电话，他脚受伤这事没跟家里人说，没必要，他妈要知道非得搬他屋里来伺候他，他可不喜欢那样。

电话里他妈说在她在楼下，问他在不在家，金博洋忙说还没回，他妈也没多想，说给他买了箱海鲜过来，说他有室友了得处好关系巴拉巴拉说一通人情世故，金博洋都应着，最后是电话那头他爸听不下去说别打扰孩子工作，他妈才没继续，末了叮嘱他早点回家去门卫取，不然暖气该给温坏了。

挂了电话金博洋犯了难，海鲜倒是可以请保安帮他抱上楼，可他这脚上下楼麻烦死了，金博洋两腿一蹬瘫沙发上。

过了十几分钟才坐起身，再麻烦也得下，不拍个照发朋友圈不符合他的风格，他妈肯定会追着问他有没有去拿，有没有带回家，有没有给他的未来室友吃，指不定不放心就冲他家来砸门了，他妈那急性子，金博洋是怕的。

套了件外套拿上钥匙，金博洋单腿蹦着出了门。

下楼倒还好，依着惯性扶着楼梯也不算太累，唯一烦人的就是这楼道的灯，个把星期过去了还是没来换，黑洞洞的楼道里回荡着拖鞋摩擦地面的声音，金博洋是挨过一顿吓唬，有了心理阴影，手得把着楼梯扶手没法打灯，又黑又静风吹在皮肤上凉凉的，阴恻恻的，搞得金博洋有点发怵。

嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地念叨着什么，连着跳了四楼的腿开始抖了，他怕历史重演，很有自知之明的打算休息一会儿再继续，坐在楼梯上刚吸了吸鼻子，手还没松开竖条的铁花纹，就听到有人上楼的脚步声，金博洋在心里翻了个白眼，心想自己才刚坐下，听着越来越近的脚步声他也没法，又只得撑着扶手艰难的站起来，这一曲一伸的，小腿肚子直打颤。

适应了黑暗金博洋倒是把拐上楼的人看了个轮廓，对方却被他吓了一跳，一抬头看一人立楼梯上，愣了一下，金博洋还在腹诽人胆子比他大多了，那人提着两个行李箱已经迈上了台阶，看着他手里的大件东西，金博洋赶忙侧身想让开，对方也不知道他脚有毛病，没给他调整姿势的时间就挤到了他跟前，楼梯其实算不上窄，平时上上下下过两个人一点问题也没有。

但是……

真的，再狗血的编剧也不敢写接下来要发生的剧情，真的太瞎了，命运这个弄人的王八犊子秀的他头皮发麻，比为了迎接他的新男性室友，朋友给他买了一对整天只知道暗撕明秀亲嘴的大尾巴鱼还秀。

跟金博洋迎面擦身的人一前一后提着两个行李箱，背上还背了个登山包大小的包，前面那个行李箱是让开金博洋过去了，后面那个行李箱好死不死撞上了金博洋的脚踝，还是崴到的那只左脚踝，比脑子反应更快的是刺骨的痛感顺着脚底倏地麻上后颈，直窜天灵盖，整条左腿都痛到防御反应没了知觉。

金博洋的痛呼才从喉咙里发出一个气音，颤颤巍巍的右脚条件反射一跳避开，脚是往后退了，但拖鞋没跟上脚，本来就踩在台阶边沿，这一跳，脚踩上拖鞋的侧面，跟当初脚在鞋子里打滑一样，整个拖鞋趿拉在脚尖上转了九十度，踩空，手是把着扶手，却因为左脚痛一时使不上力，一个趔趄金博洋直挺挺的就往下扑去。

跟他几乎面贴面的男人反应极快的挡了他一下，只是金博洋再怎么轻也是个百来斤的成年男人，况且那人手里还提着箱子，事发又突然，对方也是下意识那么一伸手，甚至反手，胳膊猛地扑一大男人体重拉拽，谁也受不住。

楼道里一阵短促的哐啷响声，随后是让人心里发慌的寂静，倒不是谁摔了个好歹不喘气了，事实上只是行李箱脱手滚下了楼梯，翻倒在拐角的墙边没入黑暗。

其实如果有的选，如果能重来，金博洋要选李……不是，他要跟行李箱对换！

太尴尬了，真的太尴尬了，金博洋活了二十二年，从来没有那一刻像现在这么尴尬过，想死的心都有了，一点玩笑也不开，谁要是虚惊一场回过神，发现自己正骑在另一个陌生男人的肩上，准确来说是头上，试问谁不想逃避现实直接原地暴毙？！

狼狈坐在台阶上的羽生大脑严重延迟，他只知道自己去搂人没搂住，被人胡乱抓着胳膊一拽，猛地就往后仰，还好行李箱抵了一下墙面，他被拉的人往扶手那侧，一个惯性使然跌坐在了台阶上，硕大的背包抵在身后倒不痛，就是惊魂未定下，发生在他身上的事比连续值几天大夜班还让他头痛。

金博洋的右腿跪压在羽生身后的背包上，左腿神他妈跨过了羽生的肩膀挂在羽生身前，拖鞋不知道飞哪里去了，包着纱布的脚后跟散发着浓郁的药味儿，脚跟抵在羽生的小腹上，他右手死死的抓着栏杆，左手薅着羽生的头发，慌乱中羽生不知道怎么就抱住了金博洋的左腿，羽生的眼镜滑下鼻梁，眼看着要掉了，金博洋傻逼的抬了一下腰，用胯帮他把摇摇欲坠的眼镜腿夹在了侧脸上……

……

金博洋你是不是有病！

这诡异的一幕实在是太诡异，诡异到太让人瞠目结舌，导致两个人在难以置信的对视里一时间僵持不下，这尴尬至死的氛围微妙到两位涉事人大气都不敢喘，看上去想在思考，实际上脑子里电光打火石炸的一片空白。

金博洋一股火从脚底‘蹭’的烧到头皮，脸烫的他觉得自己快熟了，真的，要不是羽生轻咳了一声把他腿移开，说了一句‘你脚是扭伤了吧，没事，意外而已。’，金博洋能当场表演一个羞耻到哭出来，毕竟他眼眶都是滚烫的。

金博洋你他妈就是个傻逼！傻逼！

这还不是最尴尬的，还有更尴尬的。

两分钟后，当双方知道对方就是自己期待了好几天的室友时，两人脸上的神经几乎是肉眼可见的在疯狂抽动，金博洋趴在羽生背上，甚至觉得他好看室友的后槽牙都咬紧了。

金博洋被人背进门后，就趴在沙发上殴打着抱枕，心里嚎着我杀我自己，丢脸丢到家这句话活脱脱就是此时此刻的金博洋啊，不仅如此，他现在还得天天面对丢脸的对象。

什么瘠薄人生，钱没有，爱情没有，连尊严也送的一干二净！

羽生跑了两趟把行李箱搬了上来，刚进玄关就看两条腿在沙发边扑腾，羽生虽然暂时不太想跟这个出场太惊悚的室友接触，但出于一个护士的职业道德，他还是‘啧’了一声走过去，他室友还把抱枕捂脸上不知道在干嘛，羽生手一伸抓住室友乱蹬的脚，心里亮起一个感叹号，这脚踝真细。

沙发上的人明显吓了一跳，抱枕从脸上扒开，一双人畜无害的眼睛直看进羽生心里，他记得房东说他室友已经工作了啊，可……沙发上这人怎么看怎么像个小孩，红着脸和耳朵，皮肤又嫩又白，一身浅色的衣服显小的不行，顶多刚成年似得，羽生松开手里的脚，伸手示意要拉他起来“脚上有伤不能这样乱动，坐好。”

对羽生来说，「可爱」真的是万能钥匙般的存在，夸张来说，只要跟「可爱」挂钩，在羽生心里怎么都行，有段话不是说什么，「可爱」是最高级别的形容词，无论对方做了什么，都可以被原谅，虽然羽生还没有到那种程度，可他的确觉得看着这张脸，缓解了几分被人骑头的别扭，沙发上的小孩看起来奶呼呼的，莫名的软化了他的情绪。

“那个……刚才的事，对不起，我不是故意的。”眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，金博洋欲哭无泪，房东阿姨没骗他，他的室友真的挺好看的，这更要命了，早知道是这么个剧本，还不如来个丑八怪，丢脸就丢脸了，以后混熟了也就是个‘我与室友的沙雕日常’，不至于这么臊得慌，这么羞愧难当，这么绝望。

有时候颜狗的脑回路也不是谁都能懂的，比如骑一个长得丑的和长得帅的本质区别在哪里？

两人尬聊了几句就没了声儿，沉默的空气都快被尬干了，特别是两人露着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑面面相觑，而鱼缸里那两条鱼正亲的火热，金博洋想跟送他鱼的戈米沙同归于尽。

什么海鲜什么亲妈，金博洋都在今夜抛诸脑后，他找了个借口单腿跳回房间，关了门把自己摔在床上，自暴自弃的薅自己头发，虽然不是出自他本意，但丢脸的画面跟卡带的电影似得，不断地在他脑子里反复横跳。

房间隔音不好，羽生弄出来的响动金博洋听得清清楚楚，他握着手机很想把刚才发生的沙雕事告诉他的朋友们以求安慰，可想想他那帮狐朋狗友的德行，他控制住了自己找死的小手，说不定那帮人知道了，今晚就能赶过来当面嘲笑他，这事儿又不是没有过，他还是给自己留点脸吧。

金博洋，你已经是个成熟的傻逼了，要学会自己消化沙雕日常了，手指在微信划了划，最后也只是发了个朋友圈。

**金博洋的天天：上帝为你关上一扇门，也会同时关上一扇窗，并且用混泥土浇灌困住的你，再把整个房子扔进大海里，不用捞我，累了。**

并且配上一张丧唧唧的橘猫表情包——今天也是元气满满的一天。

 

当天深夜，某论坛火了一个沙雕帖子，标题如下：

**[** **求助** **]跟新室友见面第一天，我就傻逼的骑在了他头上，怎么办？**

 

**是真的张腿骑到了他头上那种骑，不是气势上那种，也不是你情我愿的骑，之后气氛巨尴尬，我也不是故意的，我左脚扭了还包着纱布，单腿从六楼跳到二楼，真的是没站稳给他让道才整了这么一出意外，他以后会不会讨厌我？要是不想跟我合租了怎么办，挺急的，持续在线等！！！**

**我室友挺好看的，我是个颜狗，不想换室友。**

 

**————————第一次编辑————————**

 

**别笑了好吗？没人奉献一点爱帮帮弱小可怜又无助但挑食的我吗？！**

 

**我不是！我没有！别瞎说！**

**谁见面把人往地上摁非要骑人脖子的？！都说了是意外，我没强迫他，也没欺负他，更没有使用暴力，都说了是意外，我下楼，他上楼，那会儿我两谁也不认识谁，我看他提两箱子，就给他让道，那箱子撞我扭伤的脚，我不痛吗，我痛，我右腿金鸡独立蹦了四层楼啊亲姐妹们，换谁腿不软？**

**我没站稳，手一薅就抓到了他，反正一顿乱之后，他就坐我下边台阶去了，我右腿跪在他绿得人心发慌的大背包上，左腿神奇的跨过他肩膀，反正就骑上了，真的是意外，我没看他好看起啥龌龊心思，真的，楼道灯坏了，我那会儿压根连他眼睛鼻子都没瞅明白好吧，瞎说什么。**

 

**————————第二次编辑————————**

 

**emmm 口水都笑出来那位过分了啊，可以，但是没必要，您没必要，再说了，我不要面子的吗？！**

**他也没啥特别反应，我不是脚瘸着嘛，他就还挺照顾我的，他比我大三岁来着，可能是这原因（？），他反正跟我处着挺有当哥的感觉的，没什么跟我计较的心思，估摸看我太智障，当做慈善了吧，我就是个弟弟（自闭了）。**

**他对我看起来面儿上是没啥了，可我有啥啊，我抹不开脸啊，我现在看着他我耳根子就发烫，说话声儿都上不去，整得他觉得我性格老乖巧了，我现在还得顺杆扮演个乖宝宝，不能做自己个儿好累！我jio得活的特像他儿子知道吗？！他就是我爹，我的老父亲，一见他我就忒老实了。**

**哦，对了，他居然是个护士！男护士！新不新鲜？**

**————————第三次编辑————————**

 

**我现在跟他骑头那事算翻篇儿了，你们能好好做个人不？**

**父子play是什么玩意儿？？？打针就打针，护士装就护士装，带♂的要了亲命了，我还跟他同一屋檐下，抬头不见低头见的，要我怎么面对他？各位放过我吧，我现在看他脑子里都有画面了，真的。**

**还有，我不喜欢他，别瞎说，钢筋铁骨只断不弯的直男本直，我就是个颜狗，他不挺好看吗，我不是那心思，我就看着他好看，我就看看怎么了？看看又不犯罪。**

**算了，这事也解决了，到此为止吧，散了散了。**

**各位，万事留一线，日后好相见！**

 

**————————第四次编辑————————**

 

————TBC————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍受两章沙雕风叭 第五章才回得来正常画风 下一章醉酒甜甜在线沙雕


End file.
